1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of holders for reading material or reading stands of the type that provide a holder for the reading material in association with a magnifying glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Types of reading devices with magnifying means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 245,927; 1,892,745; 1,983,439; 2,127,711; and 2,604,009. The prior art leaves room for improvement with respect to certain characteristics of devices of this general nature and category. It is considered that the deficiencies reside particularly in the characteristics in the combination of stable supporting base means; effective holding means for the material to be read; in combination with a convenient adjustment for the position of the holder for the reading material relative to the magnifying means and relative adjustments of the magnifying means in two planes.